Terrified
by kakashifangrl1012
Summary: She understood now, why they kept dancing around each other, afraid to get too close. For what if they ruined everything? Cal gives Emily some honest answers about himself and his best friend. Cal/Gillian. father/daughter Cal/Emily.


**So, I'm pretty sure Sweet Sixteen was the greatest episode I've seen in this show so far, or right up there with Honey, at least. I've been meaning to write something for this show, and I've finally gotten around to it after that fantastic episode. Enjoy.**

0-o-0

She stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Tiredness clawed at her eyes, but her mind would not rest. Not with what had happened today. She sat up at hearing the door open and shut and waited silently, almost breathlessly. He would usually come in to look in on her when he came home, if she was already asleep. Not tonight.

She padded out into the living room, barefoot, to find him on the couch, lost in thought. One elbow was propped on the arm of the sofa, holding up his head. And though his eyes were open, he didn't say anything until she spoke.

"Dad?" Emily asked tentatively.

He appeared to be slightly startled out of his wanderings, but covered it up quickly. It was one of the things she liked and hated about her dad. He could seemingly lie about anything.

"Em," he greeted her with a half smile, "What are you still doing up?"

She sighed as she flopped down on the other side of the sofa, sitting cross-legged and facing him. "I was worried about you," she confessed.

"Don't be, love. There's been quite a lot of that going on today." It was a casual statement, but Emily could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

Cal shook his head, "Nothing, just been a long day."

The concern was replaced with doubt, "Something's clearly bothering you. You might as well tell me."

She leaned forward and folded her hands in her lap, which Cal thought was very psychologist of her. Where did she learn that? Did she pick that up from Gillian?

Ah, the subject of his thinking. Foster.

"Well," he began, "where do I start?"

"At the beginning would be good," she suggested before he could continue.

He glanced over at her; she gave him an encouraging look. He directed his attention back to the coffee table.

"You know there was a lot of stuff going on today, with the car and Loker…" she nodded and he continued, "Well, it actually happened because of a… project I was involved in, in 2003. That was back when I was working for the government… The point is my boss thought I was a bit off about it, so he sent me to a psychologist for evaluation. Her name was Dr. Gillian Foster."

Emily blinked. She didn't think he'd ever talked to her like this before. Whatever happened must've been something big.

"You know Gillian can't lie to save her life," Cal went on, "But as it turns out, she's been keeping this secret about this project from me for seven years."

She turned that over in her head for a second, wondering if it was some kind of cruel joke. It was true; she knew Gillian was a horrible liar. How could she possibly keep anything secret, let alone from her dad, for so long?

"She won't tell you?" Emily asked curiously.

"No, no. She did, finally," he replied.

"…And you're mad at her?" she asked, now confused.

He blew out a puff of air resignedly, "No. She was protecting me, and you, as it turns out. As usual."

"But it's still seven years," she guessed.

He nodded, "Yeah, seven years. She's probably one of the greatest liars I've ever seen. All to 'protect' me. Who does that?" He shook his head at the absurdity.

"Not a lot of people," she answered quietly, "…Dad, can I ask you something and you won't get mad at me?"

He turned towards her, eyebrows raised. "Something about you, or something about me?"

"About you... and Gillian."

He settled himself more into the couch, crossing his legs. "…Alright, shoot."

"It's just… I know you trust her more than anyone else, with things you would never have told mom, or even me," she had his attention completely, "And you handle work together that not a lot of people could do, not to mention be friends at the same time, and you're both really good at it. I mean, I've seen you two have an entire conversation just by exchanging looks. You make her laugh, and she makes you laugh…," she did a palms up gesture, "I don't think I've ever seen two people more perfect together. And yet… you're not. Why is that?"

He was strangely silent for what she had just laid on him. But then, "It's complicated, love. There's a line. You're sixteen and your parents are divorced. You haven't had a chance to see a lot of people together yet. It's not as easy as most people think."

"...But you do—"

"Yeah, I love her…," he nodded after a moment, processing what he had just announced. "She's also my best friend."

Emily wondered if it was the first time he had admitted it to anyone, including himself. She turned over the words in her head. _"She's also my best friend."_ Immediately, she understood. He couldn't afford to lose her. She was his greatest friend, always there. So what if he blew it, and she wasn't there anymore?

"You're scared," she stated.

"Terrified, love," he gave her a forced smile, "Terrified."

0-o-0

**So, not exactly fluffy, but I thought it needed to be said. As people on the outside looking in, we're always like 'Come on! Just get together already!' But if you really think about it, it's a huge leap of faith. Could you imagine losing your best friend because of that? I don't know if I could do it either. What do you think? Review, please!**


End file.
